The days to Rival
by Celandine N. Yukiko
Summary: [ArichibiKen bersaudara] [AkachibiKuro] Papa Arima menitipkan anak-anaknya di Play Group Teiko. yang terkenal semua penghuninya ngak ada yang benar. lalu bagaimana papa Arima mengusir rival abadi'y (Hide) dan rival barunya d play group teiko. cerita penuh comedy shonen-ai serta haremKen bersaudara dan harem kuroko. /shonen-ai alias BL/ Pedo Seme/ chibi Uke/


**.The Days to Rival.**

Raten : K+

Type : Crossovers Tokyo Ghoul & Kuroko no Basuke. (ngak tau kenapa, dua anime yang berbedaan alam tersebut bisa di satuin secara ajaib begini)

Disclamer : Ishida Sui & Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story : Namikaze Yukiko-chan

Warning : Ke OOC-nya yang akan membuat anda sekalian muntah, pasti ada bumbu Shonen-ai, EYD yang gak pernah bener, humor garing dan segala yang ancur-ancur beserta MissTYPO yang bertebaran di sepanjang cerita, di tambah semua uke berwujud chibi dan tak mungkin lagi klo fic ini berbumbu pedo ringan (kalau ngak naik raten jadi T atau M ajah), serta Papa Arima yang mau di harem'in sama bocah TK. –di kejar Arima—

Summary : Papa Arima kewalahan mengurus ke-empat anaknya. Dan berkat saran dari tetangga budiman dia segera menyekolahkannya ke Play Group Teiko. Namun masalah bertambah, ketika Arima merasa kalau keputusannya itu…

.

.

.

.

Langsung aja di baca!

 **Don't** like, don't **read.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 1

.

.

.

Tap, tap, tap…

Langkah cepat keempatnya bergema di kantor pusat CCG.

Anak-anak kecil yang berusia lima tahunan itu, asing lagi di mata para _Mado_. Meski mereka sering di marahi karena berlarian di lorong. Namun keempatnya masih saja tidak menggubris.

Sejauh ini, hanya Arima Kisho lah yang mereka turuti perintahnya, meski dari dua di antaranya masih memasang muka masam.

Tentu saja mereka menuruti kata sang _Shinigami of CCG_ itu, karena Arima adalah Ayah dari keempat bocah yang tengah kita bicarakan saat ini.

"Apa kalian tidak bisa memasukan nasehat ini ke dalam kepala kalian." Titah sang kepala keluarga.

"Tapi Papa …. Chiloneki bocan kalau halus nunggu ketika Papa Lapat~ " Ujar anak kecil berambut silver sama seperti ayahnya yang merupakan anak ketiganya, bernama Shironeki.

"Iya …. Papa, kita bocan menunggu." Tambah Ken, dia merupakan anak pertama Arima, namun warna rambutnya begitu berbeda dengan sang ayang yang berambut silver. Ken, berambut hitam legam.

"A-aku tak bisa menghentikan mereka… Ma-maaf Papa." intonasi dan tingkahnya terlihat khawatir atas perbuatan saudara-saudaranya termasuk dirinya yang tak menuruti perintah sang ayah. Dia anak kedua yang sama rambutnya dengan Ken, namanya Kuroneki.

"Haice juga minta maaf juga, kalena kami tidak nulut." Ucap si bungsu, Haise dia mempunyai rambut kombinasi hitam-putih.

Akhirnya Arima hanya membuang napas berat dan tersenyum. Yah, dirinya tak bisa memarahi malaikat-malaikat kecilnya untuk sekedar menuruti perintahnya. Kedua lengan kekarnya lalu mengusap kepala anak pertama dan ketiganya yang tidak mau meminta maaf.

"Ya sudah, lain kali jangan di ulangi." Ucap Arima lembut.

"I-iya , Pa" Balas Shironeki sedikit memerah lalu nenbuang mukanya.

"Nah, sekarang kita pulang."

.

.

.

.

~Yukiko-chan~

.

.

.

.

"Celamat pagi, Yukiko _-chan/-san_." Ucap keempatnya kompak saat bertemu seorang wanita muda yang membawa anak kecil yang berada di pangkuannya.

"Bukan selamat pagi, tapi selamat malam… Ah sudahlah." Balas si bersurai coklat itu malas, karena factor kelelahan.

"Ah, Arima _-kun_ … Apa kau tidak capek membawa mereka ke kantor setiap hari?" Tanyanya saat melihat pria berkacamata yang ada di hadapannya tak bisa mengontrol para malaikat kecilnya agar diam di tempat.

"Sedikit.'' Balasnya datar. Yang hanya di beri pandangan sweadrop oleh tetangganya.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak memasukkannya ke TK saja?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjemput mereka tepat waktu setiap hari."

"mn… susah juga ya~ " hening beberapa saat "Ah…! Bagaimana kalau kau masukkan ke _Play Group_ saja?" Ungkapnya memecahkan masalah tetangganya.

" _Play Group_?"

"Iya, kau bisa menitipkannya di sana… Mereka bisa belajar sambil bermain. Lagipula sudah tiba waktunya mereka untuk pergi ke sekolah." Jelasnya.

"Tapi aku tak tau di mana tempatnya… Haise, bisa kah kau dan kakakmu masuk ke rumah?" sambil memerintahnkan salah satu malaikat kecinya untuk menyuruh mereka masuk kandang –eh salah, maksudnya masuk ke apartemen mereka.

"Iya papa!" sebari tersenyum lalu mendorong Kakak-kakaknya untuk segera masuk.

"Tenang saja Arima _-kun_ , kau bisa memasukkannya ke Play Group Teiko letaknya tak jauh dari daerah kita."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Terima kasih telah memberikan saran padaku, Yukiko _-san."_

"Sama-sama Arima _-kun_."

.

.

.

 **Esoknya~**

.

"Arima _-kun_ , sebelah sini…!"

"Ah maaf Yukiko- _san_ , aku cuman melihat keadaan sekitar."

Akhirnya Arima memutuskan memasukkan memasukkan keempatnya ke Play Group Teiko. Saat pertama kali berkenalan dengan pemilik sekolah, entah kenapa auranya mendadak tidak enak. Bagaimana tidak, lihat saja sang Papa yang di sambut oleh,

Orang asli Jepang, bukan. _–mungkin, karena bicara memakai bahasa entah dari Negara mana—_

Pria, juga bukan. _–mungkin gayanya lebih mirip seorang menjijikkan *ehem*, lebay sih sebenarnya—,_

Atau janhan-jangan dia tidak waras! –m _ana mungkin orang gila bisa mendirikan sekolah—_

Apakah dia manusia sungguhan?! _–sungguh terlalu kau Arima— /di lempar ke jurang/_

Oke, abaikan pertanyaan _–sebenarnya curahan hati Arima—_ di atas.

"Selamat pagi Tsukiye—maksudku Tsukiyama-sensei, ini loh yang aku bicarakan kemarin di telepon." Hampir saja wanita berusia 26 tahun tersebut mengatakan kata yang kramat di dengar oleh lelaki bersurai ungu yang berada di hadapanya.

"Ah~ salam kenal Arima _-san_ , apakah ini empat anak yang di bicarakan?" Tanya lelaki bernama lengkat Tsukiyama Shuu itu, tampa basa-basi dia berjongkok lalu memegang salah satu lengan anak pria berambut silver yang terkecil –Haise—, kurang dari hitungan detik. Lengannya sudah di tarik dan membawanya ke bibir Tsukiyama. Ala cerita dongeng romantic. Tapi sayang bagi Haise kecil yang mendapat pangeran kurang waras macam Tsukiyama.

" _My Amore_." Ucap Tsukiyama.

Efek merona merah di muka Haise, plus latar bungan-bunga yang entah kenapa tepat banget. Padahal ini cerita homo itu membuat sang Papa yang Protektif sekaligus posesif langsung menghajar hama yang berada di hadapannya.

Meski tidak mengerti apa yang di katakan kutu tersebut. Yang pasti, sebentar lagi keempat anaknya akan di asuh oleh orang mesum yang berada di hadapannya. Setidaknya dia sudah di beri peringatan pada bule-pria-manusia jejadian itu untuk tidak menyentuh propertinya.

Semua anak-anak yang menyaksikan penyelamatan Arima Kisho langsung menanggis kencang, bahkan ada beberapa ibu-ibu langsung kerepotan menenangkananak mereka.

Sampai para pegawai yang sedang menyalami anak muridnya langsung terkejut.

"A-arima _-kun_ , kamu berlebihan." Sambil menepuk pundak lelaki berkacamata itu sambil menunjuk kea rah si korban.

Beberapa detik kemudian, seorang anak kecilo menghampirinya dan langsung menanggis kencang sambil berteriak. "chuu- _chama_ jangan tinggalin Kanae…!"

Memang benar Arima terlalu berlebihan, sampai terpental ke sebrang taman gitu.

"eh, Sei _-tan_ … kemari!" Panggil Yukiko kea rah bersurai merah yang sedang menjaga kelima anak pelangi(?) di dalam kelas.

"Ada apa Yuki, kau tidak tau aku sedang mengajar(bermesraan) tadi." Jawabnya saat menghampiri mereka.

"Begini, Arima _-kun_ akan menitipkan anak-anaknya." Ucapnya

"oh, dan kami sudah berbicara pada Tsukiyem tadi." Lanjut wanita itu menunjuk kearah anak-anak yang di maksud.

"Salam kenal, nama saya Akashi Seijurou." Sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Sama-sama, nama saya Arima Kisho." Membalas membungkuk.

Beberapa saat mereka menatap Papa tercinta. Arima yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa tersenyum lembut sambil berkata.

"Tak apa-apa, Papa akan segera menjemput kalian kalau sudah selesai bekerja… dan ingat jangan nakal pada Akashi _-sensei_."

"Baik, Pa..!"

Kuroneki, shinoneki, ken dan haise berjalan mengikuti pemuda bersurai merah yang berada di depannya. Langkah mereka berempat terlihat cepatmengikutinya hingga Akashi berhenti sebentar untuk membukakan pintu kelas. Terlihat ruang kelas yang masih rebut, tampa adanya guru di antara mereka.

''Hwaa...! _Oni-Cencei_ cudah di cini!'' Teriak salah satu murid asuhnya berambut ungu berkuncir dua.

Mendadak semua orang hening, tidak ada satupun murid yang berani membuat keheningan yang tercipta terusik. Bahkan Shirazu, Kagami dan Haisaki yang berisik pun ikut mengikuti arus ke sunyian di kelas, masih trauma dengan gunting berwarna merah yang selalu di bawa oleh pengasuhnya itu.

Dan julukan _Oni-sensei_ sudahlah menjadi rahasia umum di _Play Group_ ini. Karena kesadisannya bisa sama sederajat dengan setan. Namun di sisi lain, seperti ada suatu kelembutan dari kepribadian dirinya yang lain yang membuat para murid enggan pergi.

''Mereka akan menjadi teman baru kalian di sini... Nah, kalian bisa memperkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing.'' Pinta Akashi.

''Namaku Kaneki Ken(*). Hai teman-teman'' Jawabnya riang.

''A-aku Kuloneki Ken. Mo-mohon bantuannya.'' sangat terlihat gugup.

''Namaku Chiloneki Ken.'' Jawabnya sambil memasang muka stay cool.

''Namaku Haice Cacaki. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian.'' sambil tersenyum lembut.

''Kalian boleh memilih tempat duduk yang kalian suka.'' perintah Akashi yang d balas anggukan oleh keempat murid barunya.

''Ngomong-ngomong, kemana Khirishima _-sensei_ pergi'' Tanya Akashi yang penasaran dengan hilangnya salah satu pengasuh yang bertugas bersamanya itu.

'' _Aneeki_ katanya cedang melawat Tcukiayama.'' Jawab Khirishima yang paling kecil yang bernama Ayato yang berada di barisan belakang kelas.

''kalau begitu kita mulai belajarnya.''

''Hai, kalian pasti murid baru ya?'' ucap seorang gadis berambut dora, namun agak keriting sedikit menyapa ketiga Ken plus Sasaki.

''Wah, kalian kembar 4 yah?''

''Tidak. Kami tidak kembal. Kami cuma kebetulan cama caja.'' Jawab Shironeki.

''Eh? Oh... Kalian cuma mirip saja... Tapi kalian bertiga menggunakan marga yang sama? Berarti kalian kembar 'kan?'' Tanya gadis itu bingung saat tau marga Ken yang di sandang ketiganya.

''Itu, Papa yang pilih namanya.'' Jawab yang paling kecil.

''Loh, memang kenapa tidak memakai marga Papa kalian yang 'Arima'?''

''Kata Papa, nanti kita akan ganti marga. Kalau kami cudah besar dan menikah dengan Papa.'' jawab keempatnya bersamaan dengan polos.

Langsung saja pengasuhnya langsung melotot dan menatap horor ke arah anak asuhnya.

''Ka-kalau begitu, kalian teruskan saja mainnya... Sensei mau melihat yang lain.'' Sebenarnya dia berusaha untuk kabur dulu untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Mungkin saja ada arti lain dari kata 'menikahi mereka'.

''Ne... Kalian mau nikah ya? Cama ciapa?'' Tanya bocah berambut biru doker berkulit hitam yang datang dari ujung sebrang kursi. /ngak nyangka itu anak bisa dengar/

''Kami mau menikah cama orang tua angkat kami.'' Balas Ken.

''Ngak boleh, kalian cuma boleh menikah cama aku!'' Jawab Hideyoshi yang baru kembali dari toilet, pake acara meluk-meluk keempatnya.

''Hide.'' Jawab kaneki malu d peluk si empuh. Yang lain juga ikutan kecuali shironeki dan ken.

''Seperti apa dia? Cantik? Dadanya besar? Bokongnya seksi?'' Tanyanya bertubi-tubi ke mereka berempat.

''Memang Papa itu cantik?'' Tanya Kuroneki ke salah satu saudara.

.

.

.

''EH...!? JADI KAMU MAU NIKAH CAMA COWOK?!''

.

.

Bocah yang bernama Aomine Daiki saat itu juga tidak bisa bereaksi seperti biasa pada keempat Ken tersebut.

.

.

Suara menggemparkan itu membuat hari-hari di Play Group Teiko tak pernah normal kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue.**

Ini merupakan fanfic tak masuk akal yang pernah aku buat. Karena aku tak bisa membuat OC, jadi aku pinjam beberapa chara dari kuroko no basuke yang sekiranya cocok.

Oh, dan untuk cerita baby & abnormal days… aku memang mengambil ide cerita dari fan-art. Namun aku kembangkan sehingga menjadi sebuah cerita. Soalnya, aslinya Cuma satu halaman doang.

.

Catatan :  
Ken di sini aku masukkan ke marga. Khusus buat Kaneki Ken, dia memang di panggil Ken karena yang paling tua suka d panggil marga /mungkin/ biar tidak pusing lihatnya.

Huruf S dan R tak bisa di ucapkan anak kecil karena mereka belum terbiasa. Jadinya C dan L

.

Berkenan untuk me- _review_?

.

Aku yakin ini Fic sepi pengunjung.

.

.

Word : 1,766

.

.

Salam Yukiko-chan ^-^


End file.
